


Promises, Swear Them to the Sky

by elise_509



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent (see notes), Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elise_509/pseuds/elise_509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you because he wants you,” Bucky’s teeth pull at Tony’s ear lobe, now. Tony’s about to lose his mind. “Love you ‘cause he loves you.” Like he knows this is too much for Tony to process, Bucky doesn’t give him any time to let that news sink in. “Make him come, Tony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Swear Them to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Перед небесами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671753) by [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor), [WTF_Avengers_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017)



> Regarding the mildly dubious consent tag: Bucky and Steve are already engaged in sex when Bucky springs Tony as a third partner in the act. Tony possibly becoming involved has been discussed between Steve and Bucky previously, and Steve consents in this situation, but I wanted to give a heads up just in case anyone finds that triggering.

Steve lies back, head propped up against the pillows but the rest of his body stretching out flat over the expanse of their king size bed. The sprawl makes him seem bigger and broader than Tony remembers him to be. His large hands hold Bucky’s ass, his long, thick fingers grabbing and pressing and groping. Bucky’s pale skin flushes pink underneath Steve’s firm touch. 

Bucky is leaning forward, hands pressed flat against the headboard on either side of Steve’s head. His rocking movements cause the sturdy wood to rattle against the wall. He rides Steve hard, but at a slow, deliberate pace that ensures Steve feels every minute movement he makes. 

They’re both watching their bodies, seemingly fascinated by the way their muscles move as they fuck, or maybe by the way Bucky’s hard cock bobs as Bucky lifts and lowers himself to meet Steve’s upward thrusts, his thighs straining with the effort. Neither of them touch Bucky’s leaking dick, and the way it flops about untouched might be comical if not for the way that threads of pre-come drip thickly down his length while stray droplets splatter over Steve’s chest. The muscled rise of his pecs and the ridges of abs are already shiny and slick with evidence of Bucky’s arousal. 

Tony wonders if maybe Bucky has come once before this, rode himself to orgasm on Steve’s thick dick and then kept right on going. Bucky had said Steve’s stamina was almost too much for one receiving person to handle, but Tony figures Bucky’s recovery time probably ain’t that bad either. 

Their bodies slip and slide smoothly, the squelch of lube slightly audible underneath their heaving breaths and muttered curses. Steve’s balls seem huge from this angle – huge and full and on display between his spread thighs as his cock pushes into Bucky again and again. Bucky’s body, though willing, still strains to accommodate that impressive girth, his slick hole stretched obscenely around it. Steve’s hips snap up, driving hard enough to bounce the mattress, and Bucky clenches around his cock. He forces a loud moan from Steve that practically reverberates through Tony’s body. 

Tony is _transfixed_. His breath catches in his throat; the sight and sound of Steve Rogers lost to sexual abandon hypnotizes him completely. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d see this anywhere outside his own lustful fantasies. It’s more amazing than he could have dreamed. 

“Buck…” Steve groans, and Tony palms his own hard on through his jeans, feeling it twitch as it presses up urgently and uncomfortably against his zipper. Steve moves his hands from Bucky’s ass, sliding smoothly up his back and around to his chest. His broad palms cover Bucky’s pecs and come to rest there as Bucky continues to rock over him. Steve looks up to Bucky’s face, then back to Bucky’s cock, then back to his face, and repeats the pattern again, gauging Bucky’s reactions to every single thrust. 

Bucky is sweating profusely – though it’s more like glistening, that lucky fuck – and his long brown hair hangs in his face as he looks down at Steve, blocking his expression from Tony’s view. Steve looks back at Bucky with something nearing reverence, and Tony can only imagine an equal amount of desire and love on Bucky’s face. But Steve’s a pleasure to look at for now, no imagination necessary. Steve’s mouth is bitten and kiss-swollen, his pink lips slightly parted as he gasps out labored breaths that are probably shaky from excitement and not exertion. His usually pale cheeks are rosy, his blue eyes blown dark with arousal beneath his lush, long eyelashes.

Tony wants to kiss him. Fuck his mouth. 

“Need your come inside me.” Bucky finally reaches down, using his metal hand to strip his own cock at a punishing pace. Steve makes a small noise, one that Tony can’t translate. “Fill me up, then I’ll ride your face. Lick me out and we can do it all again.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tony mutters to himself, yanking down his zipper hurriedly and pulling himself out with shaking hands. He’s going to come right here, from nothing but watching them fuck. 

Steve’s heady gaze shifts toward him, hearing his curse, and even though he looks too far gone to stop, there’s still apparent shock evident in Steve’s eyes at seeing Tony there in his bedroom. 

Barnes never told him. Great. 

“Tony…” Steve gasps, and then his eyes roll back into his head, his mouth falling open in a moan that chokes off. “Oh god, oh god, oh _fuck_ …” Steve comes hard, one hand grabbing Bucky’s hip and the other reaching up for Bucky’s neck, pulling him down into a crushing but uncoordinated kiss that’s really nothing more Steve moaning against Bucky’s open mouth. His orgasm is vicious, balls drawing up tight and his body pulling taut, the cords of his neck standing in sharp relief as he throws his head back, his fingers digging into Bucky’s flesh. 

Bucky rides him through it, whispering encouragement and praise and assurances. Steve’s orgasm lasts for what seems like an oddly long time, long enough that his thrusts begin to force his own come back out of Bucky’s body as he continues to pound up into him. But even as his own body is shaking, trembling from the sheer force of his arousal, Steve eventually manages to wrap a hand over Bucky’s erection. Bucky swears and shoots immediately, sticky ropes of come pulsing from the throbbing head of his uncut cock. It ends up all over Steve’s skin, exploding messily over his chest and neck, splashes of it reaching Steve’s chin, even his lips. 

They wind down slowly, easing off as Bucky relaxes. He slumps to rest his forehead against Steve’s, murmuring something too low for Tony to hear. Tony stands stock still as Bucky laps up the evidence of his orgasm from Steve’s skin, starting at his neck and working his way back toward his mouth. The two men begin to kiss, a few rather chaste pecks in-between whispered words that evolve into longer, deeper exchanges, mouths working leisurely and tongues tangling and pressing as if Steve and Bucky are still trying to climb into each other, merge into one.

Tony waits, feeling so strangely out of his element. He’s tempted to either interrupt with some rude comment or witty observation, or to leave all together. When Bucky suggested that Tony show up this evening and help show Steve a good time, Tony had figured on a more formal _beginning_ that involved _him_. Not walking in on Steve and Bucky after a few rounds have already been marked on the board. 

On the bed, Bucky is moving atop Steve, whimpering in pleasure as Steve shifts inside him like he’s going to start fucking him all over again. Bucky tosses his hair back out of his face and pulls back, sitting up straight.

“Hold on, hold on…not yet.” 

Tony just about swallows his tongue as Bucky lifts himself off of Steve, cock sliding out slowly, slowly, slowly, emphasizing just _how much_ of Steve’s frankly incredible size Bucky had taken in. The flushed skin of Steve’s thick length is slick with lube and come and he’s impossibly half-hard again, or maybe half-hard _still._

Bucky winces slightly as the head slips through the last ring of muscle, leaving him empty and open. Tony unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of Steve’s come trickling down the backs of Bucky’s muscular thighs. He can’t stop himself from stepping toward the bed as Bucky relaxes down beside Steve, stretching out and resting his flesh-and-blood hand on Steve’s flat stomach.

Tony’s knees bump the edge of the mattress as he stops by Steve’s feet. He wants to touch, reach out and at the very least close a hand around Steve’s ankle, run his palm up Steve’s muscled calf. He puts a hand against the cool fabric of the comforter instead, noticing for the first time that Steve and Bucky hadn’t even bothered to unmake their bed.

Bucky traces idle patterns through the mess on Steve’s chest, purposefully not looking up in order to give Steve and Tony a moment to themselves. Steve meets Tony’s questioning gaze head on. 

“Hey.” Is all Steve says, corner of his mouth ticking upward in a small, crooked smile. He doesn’t look offended, or confused, or uncertain. 

“Hey yourself.” Tony replies. He presses his hand to the mattress as if testing the springs, and then he shrugs a little, waiting for Steve to ask him why he’s here, tell him to get out, _something_. But Steve just stares at him, blue eyes dilated wide with pleasure.

“You should get undressed if you’re gonna stay.” Bucky mumbles almost distractedly, not lifting his own gaze from Steve’s body. Steve looks downward and Tony follows suit, realizing his unflagging erection is still on open display between the unzipped flaps of his jeans, the rest of his clothes perfectly in order. He must make a pretty stupid picture. 

Tony quirks an eyebrow at Steve; the question clear but unspoken.

Steve shifts his hips, spreads his legs a little wider, and tilts his ass up in obvious invitation. 

Tony grabs the hem of his black t-shirt and divests himself of it quickly, then shoves down his jeans and underwear in one move. 

Bucky ducks his head against Steve’s shoulder, hiding a glimpse of a grin. 

“Wanton whore,” Bucky teases, though Tony’s not sure if it’s directed at Steve or him. 

As Tony steps out of his clothes and climbs onto the bed, Bucky slides his hand down between Steve’s legs, a single finger pushing in. These two are all action and no talk, which surprises Tony quite a bit even though it makes sense in retrospect, all things considered. Secret relationships conducted in wartime probably weren’t conducive to long chats and extended interludes. Their circumstances have changed considerably now, but Tony supposes habits are habits. 

Following Bucky’s lead, Tony picks up the small tube of lube discarded on the nightstand, its cap already loose, and arranges himself along Steve’s right side. He coats a finger liberally and snakes it down to join Bucky’s in the task of opening Steve up. 

Steve is hot and tight – _so tight_ – inside, it’s like he’s never been fucked before. His muscles clench around the intrusion of Bucky and Tony’s fingers but then he relaxes minutely, that delicious eight-pack abs of his flexing as he shifts. 

Tony looks to Bucky, expecting the other man’s gaze to be still locked on Steve, yet he finds himself staring right into Bucky’s blue-grey eyes. There’s a warm fondness there, a spark of desire, and something dark that’s always lurking in Bucky’s countenance – even when he looks at Steve. Tony has come to think of it as a razor’s edge, a sharpness that people like him and Bucky have because they’ve done the kind of terrible things one can never take back. 

Steve’s seen and done his fair share, but he has always been on the side of right. Being on the other side and the struggle it takes to make it back is one thing Tony gets about Bucky that Steve never really will.

Bucky leans across Steve now and kisses Tony with surprising force, mouth demanding Tony’s submission to the act. Tony may or may not let out an undignified squeak at the unexpected move, but he quickly adjusts and pushes back, giving as good as he gets. Steve grunts between them, the intensity of their kiss traveling its way down to the insistent push and drag of their fingers inside his body. 

Bucky breaks the kiss and pulls his hand from between Steve’s thighs, wraps it around Steve’s cock and pulls back the foreskin instead. Bucky drops his head, the point of his tongue flicking out to lap up the liquid dribbling from the tip. Tony moves his finger in and out of Steve almost absentmindedly as he focuses on the sight of Bucky sucking Steve’s dick, so thoroughly working over the sensitive head. Steve tangles a hand in the mess of Bucky’s long brown hair but doesn’t press down, doesn’t force anything more. What Bucky’s doing seems to be enough, judging by the dazed look on Steve’s face.

Bucky starts massaging Steve’s balls, rolling them in his strong fingers and squeezing gently. Steve’s hips move, his legs falling open even wider, his hips evidently flexible enough as to seem nearly double-jointed. Tony slides a third finger in, but Bucky reaches down and pulls his hand away. Bucky circles Steve’s entrance numerous times with the flat of his thumb but doesn’t push in. 

“ _Need your mouth_.” Steve clues Tony into what Bucky’s getting at. Tony repositions himself accordingly. Steve cries out and nearly sits up when Tony closes his mouth over his hole, sucking and kissing before thrusting his tongue inside. 

Bucky reluctantly pulls off of Steve’s dick, wiping his lips and leaning away when Steve doesn’t lie fully back down on the bed. Instead, Steve keeps himself propped up on his elbows and watches, looking down the length of his body to where Tony is buried between his legs. His hips thrust toward Tony’s face and Tony takes it, enthralled by pushing the boundaries of Steve’s self-control. He lifts Steve’s legs up over his shoulders and delves his tongue even deeper into Steve’s body. 

Steve sinks his hands into his hair, grip just this side of painful, but Tony loves it. He loves the way Steve tastes, the way Steve feels, the way he sounds.

His own dick is so hard it’s nearly painful, yet it’s almost easy to ignore it. 

Bucky’s fingers suddenly twine through his hair too, and Tony pauses just a moment to glance up. Bucky’s lips are forming words under his breath, speaking in a language Tony thinks is Russian. 

“Fuck, you two are beautiful.” Bucky says louder, and in English, and Tony confidently returns to what he was doing. 

“Bucky, Buck…I need…I _need_ …” There is the sound of metal creaking; Steve’s right hand has left Tony’s hair and grabbed Bucky’s arm hard enough to dent it, steel molding like clay underneath the pressure of Steve’s fingers. Bucky shakes his arm when Steve lets go, metal panels re-aligning with a mechanical whir. 

“I know.” Bucky shoves hard to push Steve flat against the bed and then, in a graceful yet frighteningly sudden movement, straddles Steve’s neck. Tony can’t see what’s going on with Bucky’s body in the way, and despite the view of Bucky’s perfect ass, his first horrible thought is that Bucky’s strangling Steve with his thighs in some twisted erotic asphyxiation type of scenario. He quickly realizes it’s nothing quite that kinky.

He then supposes that Bucky is going to jerk off over Steve’s face or that he’s shoving his cock past Steve’s lips, but Bucky moves up too far for that. Steve’s hands grab Bucky’s hips and hold him steady and that’s when Tony realizes they’re following through on their earlier plans for Steve to lick Bucky out.

Tony abandons rimming Steve to watch Bucky ride Steve’s face, the movement of Steve’s chin and the arch of his throat signaling what he’s so eagerly doing. Tony knows Steve must taste himself dripping down Bucky’s inner walls and he’s struck by the need to do the same, to taste Steve’s come on the flat of his tongue. 

He leans down and traces the throbbing vein on the underside of Steve’s engorged cock. _Engorged_ sounds too Harlequin even in his own mind, but there’s no other word for how big and thick Steve is, the rush of blood turning the thin skin nearly purple and the fat head pearling with liquid. Tony’s never seen someone leak like this, wet and messy and gorgeous. He gathers the moisture on his tongue, rolls it over a few times and swallows. Steve doesn’t even taste bad. Figures.

Steve shudders when Tony repeats the action. 

Bucky throws his head back, letting out a grunt of pleasure each time he grinds down against Steve’s face, Steve’s tongue. Tony doesn’t know how Steve is breathing, but they must have some system, some experience at this, because Bucky doesn’t back off for even a moment. 

“Steve…Steve, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, we gotta…” Steve lets go of his ironclad grip on Bucky’s hips and Tony sees the deep purple bruises already forming there. Bucky thighs are trembling as he climbs off of Steve and kneels beside him on the bed. His hard-on is standing nearly straight up against his stomach, less thick than Steve but nearly as long. These two are ridiculous. 

Steve’s lips look _abused_ , and his chin and throat are shiny and slick with come and lube and spit. It should be gross but all Tony wants to do is kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him some more. Tony closes his eyes against the overwhelming urge and re-doubles his efforts on Steve’s cock. Steve throbs inside Tony’s mouth and the taste of him spreads over the flat of his tongue, drips down his throat. Steve’s fingers clench tightly in his hair, pulling just enough to feel too good. 

Tony swallows around him, taking him deeper, and Steve groans out Tony’s name for the very first time. It’s the most arousing sound in the world. 

Tony actually has to reach down and pinch the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming. He groans around Steve and the sensation must be too much to handle even for Steve, because his hips buck upward and his cock slips too far down Tony’s throat. Tony gags as his throat spasms.

Steve releases his hold on Tony’s hair immediately and Bucky quickly reaches over, metal hand flat on Steve’s stomach to pin him down. Tony draws off Steve with a strangled gasp for air.

“Fuck, fuck, sorry. Tony, sorry.” Steve’s hands shake as he lifts them to briefly cover his own face as he winces, ashamed of himself for pushing too far. Tony’s glad for it, though, because he finds himself leaning over Steve, pulling away his hands and reassuring him with a kiss before he has time to second-guess his actions. He might have gone the whole night without daring to kiss him, otherwise. 

And kissing Steve Rogers is _amazing_. Not that Tony didn’t already suspect it, but now he knows why Bucky seems to be doing this damn near all the time. It’s like a fuse blows inside his brain and he can’t think; he just _feels_ , feels in a way that is only supposed to exist in fantasy, not in real life. 

The only rush that comes close to this is the first time he flew the suit. He rests his weight down against Steve, naked bodies flush against each other. All his angles and curves meld to Steve’s, slotting together perfectly. 

Tony isn’t aware of anything except Steve until he feels Bucky move into position behind him, the heat and weight of Bucky’s strong body solid against the backs of his thighs. Bucky slides his hard cock between Tony’s cheeks, the head nestled against the small of Tony’s back. 

Steve seems lost in his and Tony’s kiss, and he blindly chases after Tony’s lips when Bucky grabs Tony by the shoulder and pulls him away. His muscular arms circle Tony’s slim hips, and Bucky’s flesh and blood hand, slick with lube, encircles Tony’s cock. He strokes with purpose, not teasing in the slightest. 

Tony bites his lip near hard enough to draw blood.

“You want him in you?” Bucky asks Steve over Tony’s shoulder, breath panting hot against the inviting curve of Tony’s neck. “You want him to fuck you?” Bucky pulls at Tony’s dick, thumbing the head as he twists his wrist on the upward stroke. Tony shudders and groans but tries to focus on Steve through the intense wave of pleasure, tries to read his reaction to Bucky’s words. “ _I_ want to see him inside you, Stevie. You’ve wanted this for so long, I want to see you get it.”

Bucky lets go of Tony and gets his hands on the backs of Steve’s knees, bending Steve’s large body in on itself. He slips his palms up Steve’s calves and wraps his fingers firmly around Steve’s heels. Bucky has ample leverage to lift Steve’s hips and spread him open; all Tony has to do is push forward and slide inside. 

Tony hesitates with the blunt head of his cock against Steve’s hole, barely breaching his body. He doesn’t do it to tease, even if that’s a pleasurable side effect. He pauses to try and memorize this moment, to register each and every sensation as he slowly – so, _so_ slowly – pushes inside. 

He gives a little at a time, drawing back and then easing in further. Steve’s just on the right side of too tight, his body giving just enough with each of Tony’s nudges forward. Steve exhales slowly as Tony slips deeper, whimpering when Tony finally seats himself all the way inside, his balls nestled close against Steve’s ass. 

“Stay like that,” Bucky mumbles into Tony’s ear, and starts rolling his own hips. He’s not going to fuck Tony, Tony knows he would’ve asked permission and carefully opened him up for that. But his cock rubs and catches against Tony’s entrance as Bucky thrusts forward and up. His movements are small and they rock Tony into Steve, gentle but insistent. 

Bucky takes hold of Tony’s hips and uses his thigh to knock Tony’s legs a little further apart, changing the angle of Tony’s thrusts into Steve just slightly. It’s instantly clear from Steve’s reaction that Bucky has guided Tony directly to Steve’s prostate, that he’s now pressing against it with every pass. 

Steve throws his hands up against the headboard and tosses his head back against the pillows. The rosy flush of arousal is creeping from his face and neck down to his chest. His body is pulling ever more taut, muscles tensing against the onslaught of pleasure. His cock is flat against his abs, a string of come stretching from the tip to his stomach, pooling on his skin. It’s like Steve’s having a long, slow, drawn out orgasm, come forced out of him in a weak but steady stream. 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Steve gasps with every short thrust, voice higher and more breathy than Tony’s ever heard. It sounds like desperation, but the good kind of desperation that means he’s begging for more of what he’s getting. 

“I woke up today and he was hard, Tony,” Bucky whispers against Tony’s skin. “Still asleep, but so damn hard, hard as a rock. Underwear all damp and sticky, cock ready to burst. I sucked him off, Tony, and he screamed your name.” 

Bucky bites down at the juncture of Tony’s throat and shoulder, than laves the mark with his tongue.

“In the morning, he always screams your name,” Bucky says a bit louder, letting Steve hear him now. “Big, huge loads of come everywhere and it’s _Tony, Tony, Tony_ …isn’t that right, Steve?”

“Y…y-yes,” Steve stammers, forcing his eyes open to look at them both. Tony breaks rhythm with Bucky, thrusting harder. Bucky adjusts to follow him this time. 

“And then I fuck him, I fuck him until he comes again and all he can think of is me.” Bucky’s voice is dark, but it’s not vicious. He’s not angry. To Tony, he sounds incredibly turned on, like Steve thinking about being with someone else – his Steve, always Bucky’s Steve, even Tony knows that – is perfectly okay. 

“I want you because he wants you,” Bucky’s teeth pull at Tony’s ear lobe, now. Tony’s about to lose his mind. “Love you ‘cause he loves you.” Like he knows this is too much for Tony to process, Bucky doesn’t give him any time to let that news sink in. “Make him come, Tony. I want to see him come on your dick.” 

Bucky stays behind Tony but his touch is loose, his guidance gone. He lets Tony take control of Steve’s body, Steve’s legs dropping to Tony’s shoulders. Tony locks focus on Steve’s face, driving hard and fast until Steve’s eyes roll back into his head again and his lips part, but there is no sound. His eyelids flutter shut, long lashes wet with tears of pleasure as his orgasm wracks his body. His chest and stomach muscles contract, his legs tightening and spreading like he’s still trying to get Tony further inside. His toes curl and his fingers grapple for purchase he can’t possibly get against the smooth wood of the headboard. Everything about this makes it the most gorgeous thing that Tony has ever seen.

Steve’s body is trying to wring pleasure from him and Tony doesn’t know how he manages not to come – until he realizes that Bucky’s metal hand is tight around his cock, stopping him from shooting off. Tony outright groans in frustration, cursing Bucky and begging him to let go. 

“Steve, turn over, turn over.” Bucky’s voice is shaky. Tony doesn’t want Steve to move; he wants Steve to lay there on his back and let him run his hands through the streaks of come, rub it all into Steve’s skin. Tony wants to claim him.

But Steve follows Bucky’s request. 

Limbs shaking, he pulls off of Tony and slowly re-arranges himself, facing away from Tony on all fours. 

“Take him again.” 

As soon as Tony’s inside, Bucky slams their bodies close, reaches for Steve’s shoulders and pulls Steve back so he’s kneeling, his back pressed to Tony’s front. Bucky’s plastered against Tony’s back, holding him effortlessly between his body and Steve’s. 

Bucky angles Tony’s head back, tipping his chin upward, and captures his lips in a sloppy kiss. He fucks his tongue deep into Tony’s mouth, groaning out Tony’s name. It sends a flare of arousal anew through Tony’s veins, for the first time the want surging through him solely for Bucky.

In this new position, Steve is practically in his lap and Tony and Bucky both hold him up, Tony’s arms wrapped around his midsection and Bucky’s metal arm firm across his shoulders. His fingers brush Steve’s neck, his jawline, his chin. Tony breaks his kiss with Bucky to turn his attention to Steve’s mouth, kissing him for all he’s worth as he starts thrusting up into Steve’s body again. Steve is looser and wetter now, his muscles quivering with exhaustion. 

“ _Tony_ …feels so good…” Steve gasps. He reaches up with his left arm, wraps a hand behind Tony’s head as they continue to kiss. Bucky’s metal hand starts to roam over Steve’s body, dropping his hold across Steve’s shoulders to run over his arms, his stomach, his thighs, and then back up again. “Come inside me. Bucky, please, let him come inside me.”

“You want it?” Bucky’s voice is a near growl. "You want him?"

“I want it. Need him.” 

“What about you, Tony?” Bucky’s fingers dig into his hips, his words slightly sharp. “You want to come inside my boyfriend’s body?” 

“Oh, _Jesus_!” Bucky doesn’t give Tony time to reply to his filthily possessive question, just lets go of the tight hold he’d had on Tony’s cock. Tony loses it near instantaneously. 

His orgasm hits him so hard that he nearly blacks out. If Tony wasn’t pinned between two of the strongest men he’s ever known, his own body may have collapsed from the sheer force of the pleasure that surges through him. All at once, he’s floating above himself, somewhere outside consciousness, while being simultaneously grounded, feeling more _connected_ to his own body than ever. 

He throbs inside Steve, coming almost violently, and Steve’s body milks him for all he’s worth, clenching tight and hot around Tony’s cock as he pulses again and again. Steve’s moans echo his own, urging him on; with his own orgasm subsided, Steve must be clear-headed enough to register every move Tony makes inside of him and against him, his body over-sensitive but willing. 

Tony’s wanted this with Steve for so long, he’d been afraid that nothing could ever live up to the expectation. But it’s more than he ever dreamed, and it’s Bucky that’s made it so. 

“He’s mine,” Bucky whispers against Tony’s neck. He moves his mouth to Tony’s ear, teeth tugging on the lobe as he says it again. “He’s mine.” Tony is still thrusting inside Steve even as Bucky says it, Steve gasping in pleasure. 

“Yours,” Steve mumbles in agreement, but his lips find Tony’s. Before Tony has time to register confusion or worry, Bucky continues.

“Now you’re mine too.” Bucky grunts, holding Steve tightly back against Tony’s body, pressing the three of them as closely together as he can. Tony almost misses it, but he hears Bucky biting back a groan as he comes, hot and wet, over Tony’s lower back. Steve moans into Tony’s mouth as if he’s the one feeling Bucky’s orgasm.

Their connection is strong, and Tony thinks maybe he should be scared by it, but in the afterglow, he can’t hold onto that concern. It fades away and he can’t bring himself to care. Bucky clings to him much more gently now, shifting between kissing him and kissing Steve. In the moment, Tony doesn’t feel excluded but instead enveloped, melting into that ampersand between Steve & Bucky, rather than wedging them apart. 

They shift to lie down on the bed together, a tangled mess of limbs, and Tony drifts off to sleep with the sensation of Bucky stroking his back and Steve kissing his neck.

*******

It’s two a.m. when Tony stirs, finding himself nestled close against Steve’s body. One of Steve’s arms is a heavy, reassuring weight around his waist and Tony can feel Steve’s deep and measured breaths, his chest rising and falling against Tony’s back. Tony blinks sleep from his eyes and, despite feeling more comfortable in Steve’s embrace than he’s ever felt in anyone else’s arms, he still manages to register that something’s not right.

He reaches out, fumbling for the feeling of Bucky beside him. Expecting to find a shoulder, an arm, instead he finds the other man’s thigh.

Tony lifts his head from the pillow and looks up blearily at Bucky, who is sitting up against the headboard. He’s still naked, bed sheets loose around his waist, and his long hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail, wayward strands falling down around his face. He has a thick hardcover book cradled in his hands, evidently able to make out the words in the pale moonlight. 

“You’re insane, go to sleep.” Tony mutters, reaching up and grabbing the book along its top edge. Bucky doesn’t startle, he just turns his head slowly and looks down at Tony, raising an eyebrow. He pries Tony’s fingers off the book and places them back on Steve’s arm.

“I need even less shut-eye than he does.” He nods his head toward Steve, who shifts a little in his sleep, tightening his arm around Tony’s middle and nuzzling his face closer to Tony’s neck. Bucky’s gaze rests heavy on the two of them together, and Tony thinks back to the moment where Bucky got possessive, how he claimed Steve and then Tony as well. 

Tony traces lines and patterns over Steve’s warm skin, his touch light, and considers giving voice to the worry that’s still niggling the back of his mind. He lets silence reign between them for a few minutes before he breaks it. 

“Why?” It’s a loaded word, a veritable six-shooter of a question. 

Why now? Why me? Why do this at all? Tony doesn’t know what Bucky has to gain from bringing him in, why he didn’t tell Steve in advance that he’d be doing so, or what he thinks is going to happen now. Steve’s everything to Bucky, and why would he risk everything on this?

“Because he is everything.” Bucky states quietly, practically reading Tony’s mind. “He’s everything, and I’m nothing without him. He loved me before, loves me now, but somewhere in between he fell in love with you too. He has enough love for that, for the both of us. I ain’t worried.”

Bucky runs his thumbnail over his bottom lip, his gaze trained toward the windows, out at the night sky. His book lies forgotten in his lap. 

Tony doesn’t believe him.

“You’re a _little_ worried.” Tony stares at him, desperately wishing he could better see his face, but Bucky only shrugs slightly.

“Maybe.” 

Against his back, Tony can feel Steve’s heartbeat, slow and steady, and he already knows he can’t go back from this. 

“Maybe we should both be worried,” Tony admits. Bucky shrugs again, acquiescing. 

Things were said in the heat of the moment, but it’s best to dispel them now before anyone gets confused. There’s definitely a spark between him and Bucky, but without Steve, it never would have caught fire. Even now there’s little more than fading embers, and no guarantee anything will reignite. Steve is what fuses them together; without Steve, there’d be next to nothing. 

“I’m not really yours,” Tony recalls Bucky’s earlier words. “And you’re not mine.” 

“No, I’m not.” Bucky tilts his head to look down at Tony. A small but honest smile curls at the edges of his full lips, barely visible in the darkness. “Not yet,” he continues, and it sounds like a promise. 

Tony believes him, this time.


End file.
